IchiRuki Signs of Love
by goXve
Summary: Rukia hears a song on the radio and starts to think of Ichigo. Just when she's as deepest in them Ichigo comes in to the room with a bare chest and nothing else but pants on him. Disclaimer: Don't own anything, C Tite Kubo Pairing: IchiRuki


_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Rukia was sitting on Ichigo Kurosaki's bed in the real world with a new book in her hands while she listened to the radio that Ichigo had turned on some minutes ago before he had disappeared downstairs. The melody that started to play caught her attention and she lifted down the book from her eyes down to her chest.

The words that the male singer sang made her thoughts go from the last sentences her eyes had read in the book to a certain 15-years old substitute Shinigami male with orange, spiky hair and dark brown eyes. In some strange way the lyrics seemed to fit her and Ichigo as day and night, darkness and light.

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

Just in that moment the singer sang those four sentences, the man that occupied Rukia's thoughts came into the room with a towel on his head, bare chest and grey jogging pants. His chest was wet of water from the shower he had been taking and so was his hair. Instead of lying spiky as it normally did, it now laid flat attached to his head and face.

The sight made Rukia's heart jump over a beat and she felt how her cheeks turned red. And as if wasn't embarrassing enough Ichigo decided to turn his gaze from the singing radio to her eyes. A small smirk started to form on his lips and the lyrics "_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me, There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_" immediately came to her.

'What's wrong with me? Just because of some unknown song I hear on the radio I think suit me and Ichigo, makes my heart beat faster and my cheeks turn red.'

Her thoughts got an ending when she noticed that Ichigo had moved from the closet she slept in that laid next to the door, next to her by the bed. He had throwed the towel over the chair that stood in front of the desk and he now looked down at her with his brown eyes.

"Ichigo …" was the only that came out through her mouth.

Inside Ichigo's brown eyes she saw a reflection of her own face and what she saw made her surprised. She had a smile on her lips and her eyes seemed to … sparkle. Sparkle of some kind of glow that also could be seen in Ichigo's eyes.

"_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me"_

Yes, so it was. Rukia now understood why she had got so touched by the lyrics in the song on the radio. She had seen those signs before; the way Ichigo looked at her, the way he smiled when she was near and even in the way he touched her.

Rukia felt how warm tears poured down her cheeks and saw how Ichigo slowly stretched up his hand to stroke them away. Before his hand touched her naked skin Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She wanted to take in the smell of Ichigo, hear how he breathed next to her and how hard his heart pounded.

When Ichigo began to sing with low and whispering voice Rukia felt how her heart seemed to melt by the sound. She had to open her eyes and look at Ichigo's moving lips.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud (oh)  
But when you hold me near (oh, hold me near)  
You drown out the crowd (drown out crowd)  
Try as they may, they can never defy  
What's been said between your heart and mine_

When he stopped, Rukia answered with a smile on her lips:

_The smile on your face let me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

"I love you, Ichigo", Rukia ended and kissed Ichigo right on the lips.

Ichigo laid his arms around Rukia's waist and kissed her back, showing all the passion and love he had hid in his body all the time he had knew Rukia. He would do anything for her, she was his everything.

She was the person that knew him best and made his world filled with sunshine.

She was the person that made his_ soul_ whole.

When the kiss broke Ichigo stroked Rukia's hair gently and whispered while he looked into her dark blue/purple eyes:

"_I love you also, Kuchiki Rukia."_

(Artist Comment:

The song is _Ronan Keating - When You Say Nothing At All._)


End file.
